Mystery tale
by BrittanySnowX
Summary: Beca and Chloe are ex-investigators for the FBI, they move away to a small town and buy a field. What they didn't know was that field is the hosting point for a very creepy ritual. Beca/Chloe pairing. There will be comedy and horror. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is just some intro thing i thought you would need to know for the story to progress. I hope you guys will like what i have planned. Don't worry it has got the pitch perfect characters in it, i just need involve the back ground first! its very short this chapter thing, sorry! anyway enjoy! more to come_!

**Introduction/Prologue**

He had been working all day, Farmer Stewart was exhausted. Why were there so many rabbits around at the moment? Eating all his carrots, it really got on his last nerve. He was doing one last check around his field for the carrot eating menaces when he saw something sticking out the ground. Stewart sent his dog, Benji, over the check it out. Benji cautiously sniffed around the object and started barking loudly and jumping in the air.

"What is it boy?" Stewart re-joined his dog next to the object and used the butt of his shot gun to dig up some of the dirt covering up the thing in the ground. Once he had uncovered more of it, Stewart's face suddenly fell into shock; he looked like he had seen a ghost. His face was pale, his eyes widened and didn't blink and his jaw had dropped straight to the floor. He could believe what he had just discovered and it scared him.

"Come on boy, let's get out of here!" Stewart stammered out the words best he could and ran off, Benji hot on his heels.

Stewart never went back to his field from that day on; he never told anyone what he saw. It haunted him until the day he died. No one knew his and Benji's secret.


	2. The meeting

_Hey, sorry for two updates in one day! i just had some ideas flowing! Enjoy!_

**chapter one**

"I can't wait to get away from New York! It's going to be so peaceful!" Chloe and Beca were on their way to their new home in Great Barrington, they had just left their posts as senior investigators at the FBI.

That's where they had met; Beca and Chloe had come in as new interns after finishing their degrees in Forensic Science and Law. Before going to the FBI Beca and Chloe had been top Students in the universities they went to, both had been chosen out of hundreds of applicants. They had hit it off with each other as soon as they saw each other on orientation day. Let me take you back to that day…

Chloe ran through the doors the FBI office, she was 5 minutes late.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm late! I'm so stupid!" Chloe had a habit of talking to herself when she thought something was going wrong. She slowed down her pace as she neared the brown, wooden door that had a laminated sigh saying 'Orientation' written on it. Quietly opening the door just enough to look through a gap; she saw only one other girl sitting in the room. Thank god, she thought to herself, I'm that late! Chloe opened the door fully and walked in, making sure to shut it behind her. She walked over to the other girl who was sat on her phone; she looked extremely focused on whatever she was doing.

"Hello, my name's Chloe Beale. What's yours?" Chloe held out right in front of the other girls face. The girl looked up and smiled, she was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell. Nice to meet you Chloe." Beca took Chloe's hand and shock it gently.

"So how long have you been here? I'm not that late am I?" Chloe asked Beca with a little panic in her voice, she didn't want to make a fool of herself on her first day, especially in front of a very hot women like Beca.

"Ha-ha, no you're not late. No one has come in here yet. I was thinking I got the wrong day!" Beca couldn't help but stare into the gingers eyes, they were mesmerising.

"Oh god, it is the right day isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it is! I checked on their website."

"They have a website?"

"Yeah do you want me to show you?" Beca scooted over to make room for Chloe next to her, she tapped the space and Chloe sat down basically on top of Beca. Chloe wasn't very good with personal space. Beca went on her phone and got up the FBI's website. Chloe moved closer to Beca to see it more clearly, their faces were millimetres apart; Beca felt her heart beat increase. What was going on with her? Chloe moved her hands so they were placed onto of Beca's holding her phone, she was scrolling through having a look at the homepage. Minutes later the door opened a man in a suit walked through. He was very tall and wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie; for some reason the man also looked like Will Smith. Beca and Chloe both thought he was from men in black, they turned to look at each other realising they both thought the same and let out a small giggle.

"Ahhh, I see you have already become acquainted with each other!" The man in the suit had a deep voice that sounded very, very manly. But that was probably because he was a man… or that's what they hoped!

"Yeah, Beca was showing me your website. I never even realised you had one!" Chloe stood up and walked over to the man and outstretched her arm. "Oh and by the way, I'm Chloe Beale."

"Oh yes, I know exactly who you are Miss. Beale and you Miss. Mitchell. I have done my research and I know everything about you I need to know." Beca couldn't help but find that a tad stalker-ish, but she was trying to work at the FBI, she should try and get used to it. Beca stood up and went to stand next to Chloe; the man shook both their hands and gestured to the seats where they were both originally sitting. As the man sat down he remembered he hadn't shared his name with the girls.

"My name is Inspector Diego, but usually people call me the big D." Chloe and Beca couldn't help but look at each other again and giggle.

"Anyway, I'm glad you two are getting along, because we have decided to hire both of you to become investigators as a team. You two will be working together on every case you get given." Beca's eyes widened, she couldn't believe she was just given a chance to work at the FBI. Even better to work with Chloe, although they had just met Beca knew they were going to be close.

"Oh big D thank you so much!" Chloe literally screamed out her words, throwing her arms around Beca's neck whilst jumping up and down in her seat. Beca put her arms round Chloe and embraced the hug. Somehow, even then Beca knew this was a day she would remember for the rest of her life.

"You two are going to have all your belongings here tomorrow at 9am sharp, yes Chloe we knew you were late today." Diego raised his eye brown and Chloe blushed red. "We have a double room for you two to share; you will have to live here as this is a very important job." Both girls nodded and let the man continue explaining. "From tomorrow onwards for a week you will be undergoing exclusive training to become a proper investigator. That's all girls. See you tomorrow." With that big D stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"I guess this is it until tomorrow." Chloe got up and stood in front of Beca waiting for her to say goodbye.

"Yeah, I guess it is, future roomie." Beca stood up and gave Chloe a wink.

"Oh, so you're going to be 'that' sort of partner." Chloe winked back at Beca as well as emphasising the 'That'.

"And what do you mean by that Miss. Beale?" Beca smirked at Chloe. All Chloe did was grab Beca's hand and pull it up to her face, kiss it and wink. She walked out in the same footsteps as big D had just a few moments earlier. Beca couldn't wait for tomorrow, in fact she couldn't wait to see what working with Chloe would lead to.


	3. The Asking

_hey guys, i hope you feel lucky, yes another update! I'm just so sucked into this story my brain is on over load for ideas. Thanks so much for the reviews already, i love hearing from you! Keep them up and i'll keep the chapters up!_

**Chapter two**

"Are we there yet?" Chloe moaned leaning her head against the window of the car. Beca and Chloe had been in the car for about 3 hours and Chloe was getting bored and very hungry.

"We'll get there when we get there." Beca had been driving the whole way and Chloe hadn't asked to switch places once. However that did make Beca fell a lot safer as Chloe's mad driving scared her.

"That doesn't give me much information does it babe?" Chloe turned to face Beca and gave her a smirk, as Beca could tell when Chloe was looking at her she turned to see Chloe gazing at her with her gorgeous baby blue eyes. Beca could never resist those eyes; it was something about them that almost hypnotised her into doing whatever the ginger wanted.

"We are an hour away Chlo, is that better?" Beca winked at Chloe before returning her attention to the road. Chloe sat back around and looked out the window. Grinning to herself she thought about how she loved getting Beca to agree to anything she asked her. It reminded her of when she wanted to ask out Beca, and she had to do was look her in the eyes…

x-x-x-x-x

Beca and Chloe had been with the FBI for nearly 2 months now, the girls had gotten close, and I mean really close. They could walk around their room naked without having to worry; they spent every night cuddled up on the sofa going over their day together. They both had strong feelings for each other, yet couldn't find the right way to tell the other, that and they didn't want to make things awkward between them if one of them got turned down. That was until Chloe had bumped into big D one day and had a very interesting conversation…

x-x-x-x-x

Chloe was walking down the hall to join Beca in their office, she had been busting for a bathroom brake but Beca had said they needed to finish typing up their report. Once it was done Chloe had sprinted to the bathroom, on her way back was when she had crossed paths with Diego.

"Ahh, Miss. Beale, just the person I wanted to see!" Diego turned around from his direction of travel and faced Chloe.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" Big D had never wanted to see Chloe before, every bad thing that could go wrong was whizzing round her head.

"I wanted to talk to you about Miss. Mitchell. Do you like working with her?"

"Oh, of course sir! She is perfect partner for me to work with." Chloe was extremely confused, why was he talking to her about Beca?

"Well I see how close you two have become; I can't help but feel as though you have some sort of… connection? It seems to me as though you have feelings for her? Strong feelings at that." Chloe felt herself blush and look down; she could only question why Diego was so interested in this particular subject.

"Err… Well in fact I do have feelings for her sir… But if it will affect my career then I will take no action with how I feel." Chloe never normally felt uncomfortable talking about her feelings towards someone, yet today here she stood, not know what words should come out when. Barely knowing what to say. Was it because she had never felt this way about anyone before? She knew that since the beginning her feelings for Beca had grown at a fast rate, even thinking about her made her tummy have butterflies.

"Actually Miss. Beale I would like you to ask her out." Chloe jaw dropped and her eyes opened wider than she had ever thought they could go.

"Sir, are you saying you want me to ask out Beca…?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Chloe! I see the way she looks at you, only pure love pours from her eyes whenever you look at each other. Her hearts practically beats out of her chest when you two accidently touch hands. She loves you Miss. Beale. I'm sorry but you need to do something about it."

Chloe was absolutely gobsmacked, she never knew her feelings were so obvious yet Beca's shone out brighter than hers! How could she not have noticed before? Chloe thought she was going to pass out at the thought of Beca liking her back, it amazing!

"Okay sir, I will ask Beca out!" With that Chloe marched off back to the office, wondering what she should say to her crush.

When Chloe arrived in the office Beca was sat, scrunched over her desk with a pair of Beats headphones strapped to her head. The first thing Chloe found out about Beca was that she loved music, music was her life and her passion, music was her reason to live. Chloe adored that Beca could be so content just listening to a new song or an old classic, their room would be full of Beca's remixes playing. Chloe was quite happy to listen to the dj's work; it gave her an insight into how her mind worked and how she was feeling at the time.

Chloe walked over to Beca and removed her headphones and put them down on the side. "Hey Beca I'm back, did you miss me?" Chloe winked at the brunette and saw Beca let out a massive smile. Beca nodded and gave Chloe a smirk.

"So red, we haven't got anything do to for a couple of hours, did you want go out and get some food. I know hungry you get." This time Beca winked at Chloe but didn't get anything back, not even a small smile. This confused Beca, usually the two would have flirty banter all the time, what was the matter?

"Hey," Beca placed a hand on Chloe's lower arm which awoke her from her thoughts, she looked into Beca's eyes and knew now was the right time to ask her.

"Erm… Beca, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, anything Chlo." Chloe sat down at her desk and turned her swivel chair round so Beca and she were face to face.

"Well, Beca you know we have got really close since we first started here, and my feelings for you as a friend have grown so that I could trust you with my life. I just… It's just… They aren't the only feelings that have grown inside me." Chloe paused for a minute, thinking about what to say but just as she opened her mouth to speak, the room was filled with Beca's voice.

"Chloe I like you, and if that's what you were trying to tell me then, you shouldn't have been scared. I would've said something but things could've got awkward, because it was so unlikely that a girl like you would go for someone like me."

"Oh Beca, that's exactly what I thought! I didn't want to ruin our friendship!"

"So Chloe, since you came in here to ask me out, would you like to start a fresh and finish the job?" Beca winked at Chloe and leaned back in her chair.

"Okay, Beca, would you like to go out with me?" Chloe nervously sat waiting as she saw Beca turn over the idea in her head. She leaned forward and looked straight into Chloe's eyes and whispered,

"Chloe, how can I saw no to them eyes? Of course I will go out with you!" Before anymore could be said Chloe pressed a gentle kiss onto Beca's lips and stood up. She would always remember that day, he day she had got the Beca Mitchell to say yes to her.


	4. The Date, Part One

_Heyy guys! Yes i'm here again! God you are going to be sick of me soon! Just wanted to say, this is a two part chapter as i didn't want to cram everything into one chapter, i felt it would be better spread out over two. Anyone here it is! As always reviews are more than welcome, i love hearing what you think!_

__**Chapter three, the date, part one**

"Chloe? Chloe wake up. We're here!" Beca gently shook Chloe's arm to try and wake her up. Chloe had ended up falling asleep, face pressed against the window. Anyone who looked into the car and saw Chloe's face would've left with a mental scar, it wasn't a pretty sight. Her nose was scrunched up like a pigs and her tongue was hanging out with dribble against the window. This was what Beca had fallen in love with, what a lucky girl. After a few more minutes of shaking Chloe, Beca finally saw her eyelids flutter to reveal her sparkling blue eyes.

"Mmmmm, what's the matter babe?" Chloe mumbled out the words whilst taking a stretch and yawning.

"We're here darling, at our new home." Beca gave Chloe a small smile before jumping out the car to run round to the passenger side. Beca opened the door for Chloe and held out her arm. Chloe took it and gave Beca a raised eye brow.

"What's got into you Miss. Mitchell?" Beca could only grin; she had already been in the house and barn to let Chloe nap for a bit longer. She knew Chloe would love it and couldn't wait to see her face when she walked in.

When Chloe walked through the door, Beca had got it right, Chloe loved it! Her face lit up and eyes widened. The farm house was massive, as they walked through the door they were met by a very modern interior, it was very minimalistic and clean, just the way Chloe wanted her future house to be. It was perfect, the colour scheme, and the layout of the rooms, the furniture, the lighting, and the view, just everything! Beca had made sure everything was ready for them before they made the journey down to the farm, after that long drive neither of them would have felt like unpacking and setting everything up.

Before Beca could realise Chloe was already running round the bottom floor looking in every gap, every cupboard and every cabinet, Chloe was one nosey girl!

"Oh my god Beca, I can't believe this is our house! It's actually amazing." Chloe ran back over to Beca and jumped into her arms, Beca was shocked at the sudden amount of contact and fell straight back into the wall. As she gathered herself together Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and leant back against Beca's hands. Beca and Chloe spent a while looking into each other's, just from the eye contact they knew what they felt inside for each other was pure love and that was never going to change.

"Babe, thank you so much." Chloe moved forward and pressed her lips against Beca's.

"It was a joint effort…" Beca whispered out against Chloe's lips before reattaching them.

"Come on, you need to show me the rest of our land missy!" Chloe fell down from Beca's arms and headed for the door.

"Oi, don't call me missy!" Beca said in a cheeky instructive voice, she slapped Chloe on her butt and ran in front of her. "Catch me if you can ginger!" Beca stuck out her tongue and put her hand on her forehead making a loser sign before turning round and belting it down the field.

"I'm going to catch you Beca Mitchell!" Chloe ran after Beca and chased her down the hill. Chloe knew she was faster than Beca and caught up with her in no time. Chloe tackled Beca to the floor and they both rolled down the hill while their bodies got intertwined together. Once they got to the bottom of the hill both girls just laid there, side by side, hand in hand, enjoying the peace and the sunshine. This was just how their first date had turned out, the two alone laying down in the quietest part of New York they could find…

x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe and Beca had finished work for the day. Beca was laying on her bed playing some video games while listening to the new top charts. Chloe was sitting on her bed reading a book, but then a thought hit her, she need to ask Beca something.

"Beca can I ask you a question?" Beca paused her music and game and turned to face Chloe, giving her full attention to the red head.

"Sure Chlo, anything."

"Well… I was wondering when our first date was going to be?"

"It can be tonight if you want? I was actually going to ask you once you had taken a break from your book." Chloe smiled at what Beca just said, the brunette had planned something for her, she was a big softie really.

"Yeah, let's do it tonight then Becs, what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie? Then maybe a long walk home?"

"Aww Beca, you really are cute you know that?"

"I am not cute." Beca folded her arms and pouted. Chloe walked over and sat next to Beca, she leant closer and whispered into her ear.

"You are even cuter now babe, I might have to sneak a kiss tonight." Chloe stood back up and walked over to her closet and stopped. "Beca you are going to have go out of our room for a while, I want to get ready for our date and surprise you." Beca sighed, nodded and got up off her bed and walked out the room. After she shut the door Chloe began to look through all her clothes wanting to look perfect for their first date…

After an hour Beca returned to hers and Chloe's room, she walked in but Chloe was nowhere to be found. Beca walked over to her desk and found a note.

Beca,  
Im waiting down stairs for you to come  
and pick me up. I want to make this a  
proper first date. ;)

Love Red x

At first Beca looked confused, she was just down there, why didn't she see her? But then she just laughed at the note and went to find some clothes to get changed into to meet Chloe.

Fifteen minutes later Beca was ready; she left their room and headed downstairs to the main apartment lobby. As Chloe had said, she was sitting on a sofa waiting for her, Beca walked over to her and mentioned to the car which was park just outside the window near where Chloe was sitting.

"Could I escort this pretty young lady to her pumpkin carriage?" Chloe stood up and took Beca's hand in hers and they walked out of the doors heading for the car ready to start the night together.

Once they were in the car, Chloe was curious as to where they were going for dinner and what movie they were seeing.

"So Beca, would you like to share any information as to what we are doing tonight?" Beca gave Chloe a smile and thought about the question in her head.

"Well I was thinking I would take you to the tapas bar down the road, after we can see that new film, would you rather. And then we can take a walk around to a bar or a café and I could get a cheeky kiss at the end?" Beca faced Chloe and gave her a smirked mixed in with a wink.

"Well… I think that is a very romantic date. I can't wait until it starts." Chloe grinned at Beca before turning the radio and singing along to the song that had just come on, all Beca could do was laugh at how much of a fool Chloe was making of herself.


	5. The Date, Part Two

_Hey guyss, i've decided to put 3 parts to the date. Something is going to happen that will be important in the future. Keep the reviews coming, i love hearing from you. Sorry for the late update by the way. Love you guys for reading! x_

**Chapter four, the date, part two**

"Do you know what I fancy?"

"No, what's that?"

"A burger. A big, fat, greasy burger. I have been on this diet for 3 months and I need a break." Beca and Chloe were on the way to the restaurant for their date and Chloe could hear her stomach growling out for some food she desperately wanted.

"Well, do you want to go somewhere that has a big, fat, greasy burger?" Beca couldn't help but humour Chloe; she had just come out and said exactly what she wanted. She couldn't blame her though; at least she could tell Chloe was comfortable.

"That would be great! Wait… You don't mind do you? I mean you wanted to go somewhere fancy."

"Oh no, I was only going to take you there because you seemed like the kind of girl I needed to impress."

"Oh god no! I'll go anywhere; I'm not fussy, as long as I'm with you." Chloe leant closer to Beca and gave her a wink, placing her hand on Beca's thigh causing her to face Chloe.

"You're really cheesy, you know that?" Beca's cheeks turned red, but she tried to cover them up with a smirk.

"Well, I had a lot of cheese puffs before we came, that's probably the reason." Chloe stuck her tongue out and removed her hand, facing back to the front of the car.

"So let's go get you that burger Miss. Beale." Beca went back to driving, time to get Chloe to McDonalds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That was great, thank you Beca." Chloe and Beca were walking back to their car after having the burgers Chloe wanted. Chloe reached down and took Beca's hand in hers, catching Beca off guard causing her to jump a little.

"Don't worry Becs, I just want to hold my girlfriends hand." Chloe giggled and held Beca's hand tighter. She looked up at Beca who was looking at the stars in the night sky. "Are you looking for a shooting star to make a wish?" Beca shook her head and looked at Chloe.

"Oh no, I already saw one. It was earlier tonight, I was just seeing if my luck would increase. You know, since my first wish has come true." Beca smiled and looked down at their interlocked hands. Chloe guessed what Beca's wish was and could only be filled with a warm, happy feeling inside.

"So what would your next wish be?" Chloe was intrigued now, she wanted to know what Beca was thinking.

"Well I can't tell you that, otherwise it won't come true if I see s shooting star."

"That's a shame…" Chloe frowned a little and stood still. "Do you want to know mine?" Beca thought about, and decided deep down she really wanted to know what Chloe would wish for. Maybe Beca could make it come true.

"Okay then, tell me." Beca made sure they were both face to face and she took Chloe's other hand in hers.

"I wish that I will get a kiss from my gorgeous girlfriend by the end of tonight." Beca loom at Chloe and winked at her, leaning forward Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Well, let's see if you get lucky later."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So babe, what film did you wanna see?" Beca and Chloe were queued up to buy tickets for whatever film they decided on.

"Well what about Would You Rather?" Chloe loved horror and thriller films, however Beca got very scared when she watch one. The last film she watched was Hannah Montana movie and Robby Ray dropped all of the plates. That night she woke up from a night mare where she was trapped under a pile of plates. She hasn't watched any film since, the only reason she was at the cinema now was because she knew Chloe was a film fanatic.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want to watch Chlo." Beca gave Chloe a nod and went up to the counter to pay. "Errr, two tickets for Would you rather please?"

"Sure, How old are you?"

"Err? I'm 25?"

"I'm going need to see some ID, you don't look 25."

"Are you serious? I'm 25!"

"Well can you prove that you are please?"

"Beca, let me handle this yeah?"

"Sure Chlo." Beca was fuming at the man, how did she not look 25? The film was a 15, and she needs idea because she doesn't look 25.

"Excuse me sir, me and my friend here are both 25, this is a 15 film. I am sure we are old enough to get in don't you?" Chloe glared at the ticket man and he looked a bit scared.

"Err… Yeah… Yeah you're old… old enough." Beca gave the man the cash and he handed over the tickets.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Chloe sarcastically told the man before linking arms with Beca and walking off.

"Thanks babe, want to get some popcorn?"

"Yeah, let's go get some snacks; I can't watch a film without something to eat."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

During the film there were a few, I mean a lot, of parts where Beca excelled out of her seat and onto Chloe's lap. Hiding her face into Chloe's chest whenever she didn't want to watch. Chloe didn't mind, she found it cute and adorable, the way Beca acted all tough and gangsta-bad-man when really she was the shiest, insecure person ever.

But that's the thing with Beca and Chloe; you can tell they are perfect for each other. They understand each other, they actually care for each other, they don't lie, they're faithful, and they know that whatever will happen both of them will support each other. Beca and Chloe would rather face everything in life together, hand in hand, than go through the pain alone. This is a rare thing, not many couples can say they respect each other now, less and less people are getting their fairy-tale future that you have dreamed about since you were five. But in this case, the dream has come true. If you are lucky enough to find a relationship like Beca and Chloe's then keep hold of it, fight for it, never give up, because one day you might regret leaving your fairy-tale behind and forgetting what is most important. Beca and Chloe's relationship is what everyone deserves. No one has the right to be treated like shit, or be abused or to be with someone who doesn't love you.

A/N: I thought the ending had to be said, I know it's written in the first date chapter but it had to be said. Love is louder 3


End file.
